Spider-Anne
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Ronnie Anne gets bitten by radioactive spider and gets spider powers. So she decides to protect Great Lakes City from any villain and be normal kid at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover I had to publish. A crossover between the Loud House and Spider-Man. But with a twist, but I own nothing.**

It's a sunny day in Great Lakes City, a web hits a building and a 11 year old girl with a white, black purple spandex suit with white eyes is swinging across a building. " _I know what you're thinking? Who is this girl?_ _Well I'm Ronnie Anne Santiago, also known as Spider-Gal."_ Spider-Anne said in inner monologue.

Spider-Anne jumps and dives down, then swings to another building and lands on another building. "And I know what you're thinking?" Spider-Anne said. "How did you get these new abilities? Let me tell you a story."

Then she hears police sirens in the distance and she sighs. "Sorry readers, duty calls." said Spider-Anne and jumped into action.

Two police cars are chasing a red car while a guy wear a ski mask pops out of the window and aims his gun at the cops until a web grabs the gun and yanks it, and Spider-Anne lands on top of the car.

"Guns are dangerous!" Spider-Anne said as she punches the thug and attached a web string to the mugger and it pulls him out of the car.

The driver looks back and sees that his partner is gone. "Oh crap!" The diver shouted.

"Pull over!" Spider-Anne glared at the driver in the eyes,

The driver glared back and pulled out his gun and aimed it at Spider-Anne. Spider-Anne dodges the bullets, but she shoots a web at the mugger's face and jumped behind the car and in midair she shoots webs at the back of the car and stand her ground, causing the car to stop.

The police cars stop and Spider-Anne shot a web string at a building and zips towards it as the cops approached the car.

"Ok, now the story about how I got my powers." Spider-Anne said to the readers. "It's an odd one."

 **Ok this is just a sample of what's to come. But I will show the origin story in the next chapter. Please review.**


	2. Orgin part 1

**Sorry for the long wait. But here it is the origin story of Spider-Girl.**

It's a normal day in Great Lake city, Ronnie Anne and her Uncle Carlos on a subway. "Hey guys." Ronnie Anne greeted to the readers, but she wasn't happy. "In case you're wondering why I'm with my uncle Carlos? Well its take your daughter to work day and well Carlota is with my mom and I'm stuck with my Uncle Carlos at his work."

Carlos is reading a book. "Do you know that an octopus has three hearts." Carlos said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, I rather be mauled by the alley cats." Ronnie Anne groaned.

"It'll be fun Ronnie Anne and besides your mother wanted a different change of pace." Carlos said. "Besides I'm sure Carlota would be able to handle what goes on at a hospital."

"She'll be puking in the toilet at the end of the day." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah you're right." Carlos said.

Meanwhile they reached the University and Ronnie Anne had to sit at a chair bored out of her mind while her uncle did all of his classes. As the day went by she got bored, the only entertain she had was her phone, playing some games on her phone but that was after classes and during lunch.

Speaking of lunch Ronnie Anne sat at a table eating her lunch while playing Toon blast with her earbuds in her ears. "Hey, I'll be right back, I need to check up on a friend. Can you stay here at this table."

"Yeah sure." Ronnie Anne replied not listening to what her uncle said.

"Good." Carlos said and walked away.

Carlos walked to the biology lab and entered the room. "What seems to be the problem Charlie?"

"Well." The red headed man said with a lab coat. "Remember those spiders I was working on?"

"They're dead aren't they?" Carlos asked.

"No they're not! They're still alive, except one is missing." Charlie said.

"Wait one's missing?" Carlos asked and Charlie nodded.

Speaking of the spider, there is a spider web above Ronnie Anne and a spider lowers itself down to Ronnie Anne's left hand. Ronnie Anne didn't notice that a spider was on her hand because her eyes were glued to her phone. The spider got onto Ronnie Anne's left hand and then bit her hand.

Ronnie Anne felt the bite and shook off the spider, but it was dead. "A spider bit me?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Well it's not a black widow."

Then Carlos walked back to the table. "Anything happened while I was away?" Carlos asked.

"No nothing happened?" Ronnie Anne lied.

"Oh ok then." Carlos said.

As the day ended, Ronnie Anne and Carlos are on the subway and Ronnie Anne was beginning to get woozy. Her eyelids were getting heavy and her vision was getting blurry. "Are you okay Ronnie Anne?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine, just tired." Ronnie Anne lied.

"Don't worry we're almost home." Carlos replied.

Once they reached the apartment building they both entered their apartments. Ronnie Anne walked through her home while trying to keep her balance. "Hi, sweetie would you like some dinner?" Rosa asked.

"I'll eat later I'm going to get some rest." Ronnie Anne replied and entered her bedroom.

Ronnie Anne looked in the mirror and groaned. "Dang that spider. Bite." She groaned. Then she ran to her window, then opened up the window and puked out of the window. She then closes the window and crawls into bed and pulls the sheets to cover herself.

"I'll just sleep it off." Ronnie Anne groaned and went to sleep. But as she slept she kept tossing and turning in her sleep, then finally she fell on the floor.

 **To be continued.**


	3. Origin part 2

Ronnie Anne wakes up and finds herself on the floor, she gets back up and groans. "What happened last night?" Ronnie Anne asked herself.

She gets up and looks in a mirror. "Nothing bad has happen I hope." She said.

"Ronalda are you okay in there?" Maria asked through the closed door.

"I'm fine mom!" Ronnie Anne lied.

"Good, I don't want you to be late for school." Maria said.

"Dang it!" Ronnie Anne said.

Meanwhile at Great Lakes City elementary school, Ronnie Anne is walking through the halls to her locker, she sighs and attempts to open her locker. "Come on! Come on!" Ronnie Anne said as she tried to open her locker.

"Hey Ronnie Anne." Someone greeted, Ronnie Anne turned around and sees 3 kids.

There stands a dark skinned boys who wears a checked backwards cap, a light pink shirt under a red hoodie, light blue shorts, and white high tops with blue laces. He also has some freckles on his face.

Another boy is short with rugged brown hair and thick black eyebrows. He wears a yellow stripped sleeveless short, blue shorts and red clogs.

And finally a tall girl with londe hair that covers part of her right eye. She wears a sky blue hoodie, nacy blue capri jeans, and pink low tops.

"Hey Casey, Sameer, and Nikki." Ronnie Anne greeted.

"So you went to the hospital with your mom?" Sameer asked.

"How did you know where my mom works?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I broke my arm at the hospital and I saw your last name on her name tag." Sameer said.

"No, I was at my Uncle Carlos' job." Ronnie Anne sighed.

"Sounds boring." Casey said.

"Yeah and I got bitten by a spider." Ronnie Anne said as she opened her locker and grabbed her books.

"Bummer. I heard that this guy I know got bitten by a spider and he died within 2 hours." Casey said.

"What was his name?" Nikki asked.

"You didn't know him." Casey said.

"Because he doesn't exist!" Nikki said.

"He did! He's dead!" Casey argued.

"Ok I'll see you guys later." Ronnie Anne said and walked away.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Ronnie Anne is eating her lunch which is a sandwich. But then she feels something in her head, she sees spilled juice on the floor and sees Sameer walking towards the table Ronnie Anne is sitting at with his lunch in his hands. Sameer slips on the juice and was about to fall, but Ronnie Anne grabs Sameer's hand and grabs his lunch in mid air.

"Whoa. Where did you learn that?" Sameer asked.

"I learned it from Lincoln's sister Lynn." Ronnie Anne lied.

"Cool." Sameer replied.

"Hey Santiago!" The two skateboarders get startled and they see a 12 year old girl with tan skin, brown hair in braid, wearing a salmon t shirt, a black vest, blue jeans, black and white shoes.

"Oh crap." Ronnie Anne gulped. Then Ronnie Anne looked at the readers. "That's Pam Myers, she's the bully of my new school. I may have bullied Lincoln because I have a crush on him. Well the shoe's on the other foot."

"I have your lunch!" Pam shouted. "A knuckle sandwich and Hawaiian punch!"

"Really? How original." Ronnie Anne said with a deadpan look.

"Shut up!" Pam shouted and threw a punch, but Ronnie Anne dodges the punch. So Pam tried to punch Ronnie Anne a bunch of times, but Ronnie Anne dodges the punches. Ronnie Anne stubbles back a bit and her right hand is on a tray. She lifts her hand up and Ronnie Anne sees that her right hand is stuck to the tray.

"What the heck?" Ronnie Anne said as she tried to get the tray off of her hand.

"You glued your hand to that tray?" Pam asked. Ronnie has had enough of Pam pushing her around, so she smacks Pam with the tray and it comes off of her right hand. Pam groans in pain and walks away. "Next time Santiago it will be the last!" Pam shouted as she exited the cafeteria.

"What just happened?" Ronnie Anne asked herself.

While walking home from school, Ronnie Anne was trying to figure out what happened. "Let's see spider bit me and I'm sticking to stuff, and I sensed some stuff. What gives?" Ronnie Anne asked herself. Then she then looked to her right and sees an alleyway and walks into it so no one can see her.

Ronnie Anne looked up the side of building and rubbed her chin. "I wonder." Ronnie Anne thought. She placed both of her hands on the walk and began to go up. To her astonishment she stick to the wall and began to climb the wall. Once she reached the top of the building she looked down and starred with wide eyes.

"Holy cow. I climbed a building!" Ronnie Anne shouted as she raised her arms in the arm and all a sudden her right wrist shot out a web string like object. "What the?"

Ronnie Anne touched her right wrist again and it shot out again and hits the ground. "A web?" Ronnie Anne questioned. So far she was putting the pieces together on what happened. She was bitten by a spider, the spider died, she wasn't feeling good when she got home, she can climb up walls and shot webs from her wrists. And then it came to her.

"Holy marinara sauce! That spider gave me spider powers!" Ronnie Anne gasped.

 **This might take longer than I thought. Don't worry you will see Ronnie Anne see her catch her first crook soon. Please review.**


	4. Origin part 3

Ronnie Anne is in her room later that night and paces back and forth. "Ok so I can shoot webs out of my wrists and climbs walls. What kind of Spider bit me?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Then she hears her phone rings and answers a video call. "Hey Ronnie Anne." Lincoln greeted in the video call.

"Hey Lincoln." Ronnie Anne greeted.

"So how you been lately?" Lincoln asked.

"Pretty boring." Ronnie Anne shrugged. "It was take your daughter to work day, I had to go to my Uncle Carlos' work."

"That sucks." Lincoln said. "That's got to boring."

"I know, I should buy those battery packs, but my grandpa, well you know he's too cheap." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah I know. But Lori and I are coming over on Friday for the weekend." Lincoln said. "It'll be great seeing you again."

"You too Lame-o." Ronnie Anne said. "So anything new with you?"

"Nothing much, made a new friend named Stella, my dad opened his own restaurant and Luna was on America's next hitmaker." Lincoln explained.

"I know I saw Luna on the show." Ronnie Anne said.

"Anyway, I gotta go, my dad's coming me for dinner." Lincoln said. "See ya later." Lincoln's final words before he logs off.

Ronnie Anne sighs and looks at the readers. "Yeah I know, you should have told Lincoln about your new powers. Well what should I say, hey Linc I got bitten by a spider and all of a sudden I can climb up walls by sticking to them, shoot webs out of my wrists and developed a sixth sense. Heck his sister would cut me open to what going on in my body." Ronnie Anne explained.

She then looks at the date on her phone and sees that it's Wednesday. "I got two days to control my new abilities." Ronnie Anne said. Ronnie Anne grabs a scarf and wraps it around her neck and places her hood on.

Ronnie Anne exits through the fire escape and climbs up the fire escape to the top of the building. Ronnie Anne looks at the building across the street and looks down at the street. "Ok I can do this." Ronnie Anne said to herself.

She takes a few steps back and takes a deep breath, then Ronnie Anne takes a running start but when she reaches the end she stops. "Nope." Ronnie Anne said and heads back to her room.

Ronnie Anne gets dressed in PJs. "Ok tomorrow I'll practice." Ronnie Anne said and went to bed. But when she grabs her blanket, she releases her grip only to have her fingertips stick to the blanket.

"What the?! Ronnie Anne questioned as she tried to get the blanket off of her fingers. She then fell off her bed.

The next day, Ronnie Anne is walking towards her locker and opens her locker and then she feels the same tingling feeling from yesterday. "What the heck? It's the same feeling I had yesterday." Ronnie Anne said. Then a fist is heading towards Ronnie Anne, she dodges the fist and it revealed to be Pam Myers.

"Oh hey Pam." Ronnie Anne greeted with a scared chuckled.

"Let's finish what we started yesterday." Pam said.

"Look I have some friends coming from my old hometown and well I don't want them to see me with bruises and blood." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well too bad Santiago, it'll be a good conversation piece!" Pam shouted and threw another fist towards Ronnie Anne but she dodges the punch, then Pam threw another punch but dodges it again but this bends backwards like she was in a limo contest.

Then Pam tries to grab Ronnie Anne but she jumps over Pam. "Hold still damn it!" Pam shouted. Then Pam throws another punch towards Ronnie Anne, Ronnie Anne dodges the punch. Then Pam charges to tackle Ronnie Anne, but Ronnie Anne jumps over Pam and then the bully fall face first in a garbage can.

"Damn it!" Pam shouted. "When I get out of this trash can! You're a dead girl!"

"Sorry didn't hear you, I got to head to class." Ronnie Anne said and walked away.

"I'm gonna kill you Santiago!" Pam shouted from the trash can as her legs are swinging around.

After school Ronnie Anne is walking home, but she looks up a tall building. "Ok this time I'm jumping." Ronnie Anne said to herself.

Ronnie Anne enters the building and climbs the stairs to the top of the building, Ronnie Anne puts the scarf around her neck and puts her hood up. Ronnie Anne walks up to the edge and looks down and sees how high it is. Ronnie Anne takes a deep breath, but she chickens out and walks downstairs and heads towards the other building to the left it's small, a little taller than her apartment building so she walks up the stairs to the top of the building.

"Ok I can do this." Ronnie Anne said. She reaches out her hand out and tries to webs out of her wrists, but nothing. "Come on out!"

Ronnie Anne kept making hand gestures to get the webs out. Then she touches her right wrist with her left hand and a string of web comes out of her right wrist, and it attaches to another building. "Whoa! Ok I can do this." Ronnie Anne sighed and swing off the building and swings towards another building, but she crashes into a billboard. "Ow."

Ronnie Anne walked back home and entered the apartment building. She enters the apartment, she places her backpack in her room and sighs. "Well that sucks." Ronnie Anne sighed.

Meanwhile in a red car, the driver is heading towards Great Lakes City, the driver sees the sign that says "Great Lakes City welcomes you."

"Great Lakes City sounds like a great place for some killing!" The driver said to himself and let out a crazy laugh.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Now it looks like an insane criminal is coming to Great Lakes City, now it's not an OC. But a canon character. You have to wait and see for next time.**


	5. Origin part 4

**A/N: I forgot to address this a few chapters ago. The reason why Ronnie Anne will be shooting organic webs from her wrists is because... Well, she's no Peter Parker. She's not that smart and won't be able to make the gadgets from the PS4** _ **Spider-Man**_ **game.**

The school bell had hit the mark at 3 pm, and everyone was stepping out of Great Lake City Elementary. Even Ronnie Anne was walking down the steps.

"Okay," she affirmed, giving the readers with a nod, "I've got plenty of time to practice until Lincoln shows up. So maybe I can work on my swing. Better make sure I don't run into Pam Myers..."

"Hey, Ronnie Anne."

Ronnie Anne jolted in fear, screaming like the dickens. She looked behind her to see a familiar boy on the right side of the stairway. But he looked different. He was wearing a black T-shirt, gray pants, black-and-white platform boots and long striped fingerless gloves. His hair was died all black and black eye shadow served to make him look.

"Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne questioned. "Since when did you became goth?"

"Just something I wanted to prank you with," said Lincoln in an emotionless tone. "And you're probably wondering why I'm so early."

"Yeah...?"

"Teacher's conference in Royal Woods. Every school's got them today, so Lori and I took this opportunity to surprise you and Bobby. Neat, huh?"

"I guess, but..." Ronnie Anne scrutinized Lincoln's new outfit from top to bottom. "Why are you dressed up like a guy version of Lucy? Halloween's not until two weeks."

"I figured I'd surprise you, give you a good scare."

 _And you sure gave me that,_ thought Ronnie Anne bitterly. _Don't tell me my new sixth sense just went phut on me._

"One time," continued Lincoln, "I had this costume just so I could get Lynn out of my room. It's a long story."

"I can imagine."

"And it is." Lincoln kept up this gloomy face for one or two seconds before he fell on his back, laughing. "But these memories help give you ideas! Just like _this_ one! Oh, the look on your face!"

At this point, Ronnie Anne could feel her cheeks burning up. "Well, knock it off! I thought you were Pam Myers!"

Lincoln regained control of himself almost immediately. "Who's Pam Myers?"

"She's related to Big Foot and a yeti, with a bit of troll mixed in." Now it was Ronnie Anne's turn to chuckle. "She's sure got the strength of one, and a _brain_ to match..."

Lincoln brought up a nervous index finger. "Um, Ronnie Anne..."

"Not now, Lincoln!" interrupted Ronnie Anne. "I think you'll agree that she's got ogre's breath, once you've spent much time at this school as I have..."

"Aw, surely my breath's not all _that_ bad."

Ronnie Anne's eyes widened. Slowly, she turned about face. There, standing in front of her, stood a leering Pam Myers.

 _Come on, Spider-Sense. Not to cut your vacation short, but I'm still in 5th grade here. And I've still got this meathead problem to deal with._

"Oh! Uh... Hey, Pam," greeted Ronnie Anne, chuckling nervously.

"Talking behind my back, eh Santiago? I bet you must think that you're all brave."

Normally, Ronnie Anne wasn't one to beg or run away. Especially not with Lincoln around. And _especially_ when she had these new powers now.

But one must maintain cover and protect those they care about from being collateral damage.

"Look, Pam," reasoned Ronnie Anne, retreating at a measured pace behind Lincoln, "if you're gonna pound me, can it be another day? I have a friend visiting me."

Pam smirked. "No worries, Santiago. I've got no interest in teachin' you or your boyfriend a lesson."

"He's/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne shouted simultaneously.

"Whatever," said Pam, rolling her eyes. "You're lucky I'm in a really good mood today. There's this huge bash I gotta prepare for tonight, and everyone's invited except you and the Trio of Losers."

And with that, she strutted away.

 _Good mood?_ thought Ronnie Anne. _That must be why the sense hadn't gone off._

"Phew," sighed Lincoln. "She kinda reminds me of Hank and Hawk, only smarter."

Ronnie Anne groaned, remembering. "I hate those guys. Well, come on. Much as I wanna head back home right away, we know Bobby and Lori are giving each other nicknames by now. Any ideas?"

"You're in luck," answered Lincoln with a smug grin. "Luna told me about this show called _The Demonic Barber_ that's playing in theaters here. Starts at 3:50."

"That sounds cool. Let's check it out." Ronnie Anne paused, giving another at Lincoln's present outfit. "But first, you may wanna change."

Almost instantly, Lincoln went to a bush adjacent to the school and brought his usual red backpack. "Way ahead of you. Got my regular clothes and the tickets right here. Better wait till we're at the theater, though."

Even as she rolled her eyes, Ronnie Anne couldn't hide a smile. "They don't call you the Man with a Plan for nothing..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Bodega, Lori and Bobby had just finished all the hugging and kissing before the latter resumed work. Now it was just a regular chat among each other.

"So where's Lincoln?" asked Bobby. "I thought he was gonna be here."

"I dropped him off at Ronnie Anne's school on the way here. He told me they were going to see a show, maybe play a bit at the arcade after that." Lori took a deep and affectionate breath, hands clasped against her chest. "Isn't that romantic?"

"Yeah, my little sister hanging with her best bud could be what the doctor ordered." Bobby's manner grew more pensive. "Speaking of which, she's been acting a bit weird these last two days. I tried asking her what was up, and I can't remember what she said, but it was something along the lines of 'none of your beeswax' or 'chill out.'"

A playful, careless snort escaped Lori's nostrils. "Probably just puberty. I think your mom or Carlota should talk to her about it."

"Puberty?" A slight red formed on Bobby's face as he went about scratching the back of his head. "Don't you girls usually keep that kind of stuff... _private_ with each other or something?"

Lori giggled sheepishly. "Sorry. Look, something like Ronnie Anne's situation literally requires a women's touch, okay?"

"I understand, babe. My shift for today will be over at 7:30. Maybe we can go out for a bite?"

"Aw, Boo-Boo Bear," cooed Lori, giving Bobby a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Almost three hours had past before Lincoln—back in his normal attire—and Ronnie Anne left the theater.

"Well," started Lincoln, "that sure was... _something,_ seeing people turned into meat pies."

"I didn't know barbers could also act as dentists in those days," Ronnie Anne commented.

Lincoln shuddered. "After seeing that Italian guy try to pull a tooth out, I'm glad my mom works for a more _modern_ dentist."

"Who talks to a fish," Ronnie Anne chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that part..."

"Anyway, what do you say hit the arcade? We should be back in time for dinner."

"When's that?"

"Eight-ish."

* * *

Bobby heard the door open and spun around to find, instead of a costumer, his mother entering the Bodega. She could not help but register a sigh of relief.

"Mom?" Bobby inquired, eyes blinking. "What are you doing back so early?"

"You may not believe it, Bobby," explained Maria, "but I got the rest of my shift covered. And I figured since I have a rematch with your Aunt Frida..." She paused before giving a half-shrug. "Well, you know how it is."

"Okay, then," said Bobby. "Hope you two have fun."

"Does she means chess?" Lori asked quietly, once Maria left for the bathroom.

Not unlike the recent manner of his mother, Bobby answered with a half-shrug before he registered the door opening once more and prepared to greet the next customer.

* * *

It was about a quarter to eight when Lincoln and Ronnie Anne left the arcade. Night had fallen, and cars, establishments and street lights had their bulbs put on display. Alleyways appeared darker at every corner.

Not that it mattered too much, since the kids were now just a block away from their destination.

"Man!" exclaimed Lincoln. "Those were some sick moves you had at Dance Party!"

"Oh, I've had plenty of practice," shrugged Ronnie Anne with a smirk.

"Practice, huh? Guess I'd better start doing some myself when I'm back in Royal Woods."

"You still won't be able to beat me."

"Oh, we'll see..."

But as the kids turned the corner, they spotted an ambulance van and two police cars parked outside the Bodega. They rushed to the scene, where they saw Bobby and Lori with some blankets around them. Both wore tear stains on their faces, Lori's made more evident by her leaking mascara.

"H-h-h-he had red hair," stuttered Bobby amidst his anguish to a police officer. "And there was that... crazy look in his eye."

Lincoln walked up to his eldest sister. "Lori, what happened?"

"Oh, Lincoln!" wept Lori, pulling her only brother into a hug. "Thank goodness you're safe! Some psychopath came in! _Laughed_ while waving a gun at us! He took all the cash and then—"

Lori was interrupted by the interviewing officer. "His name is Cletus Kasady. He's a lunatic who's been on the lamb for years. Think of him as a combo of Michael Myers the Cheshire Cat. He was last seen in a red muscle car."

"Is this your sister?" the officer asked, noticing Ronnie Anne.

"Y-y-y-yes, sir," answered Bobby, whilst choking on a sob.

Ronnie Anne looked up at her brother, full of angst. "Bobby? Is everyone else alright? Where are—"

"Th-th-they're fine, Nie-Nie." Bobby knelt down before her, struggling to keep his remaining emotional faculties in check. "They're all inside the apartment. But—"

"But _what?_ "

Bobby could say no more. He wrapped his arms around Ronnie Anne, crying onto her shoulder.

Ronnie Anne than noticed a gurney with the sheet covering the whole thing. Against her better judgment, she broke away from Bobby's embrace and walked towards it. She got close enough and, ignoring the paramedics' protests, pulled away the sheet to see—

The sight caused Ronnie Anne to lurch back, uttering a sharp, strangled cry. "Mom?!"

The face of Maria Santiago lay as still as if it were a statue. Not a muscle moved. Not the slightest sound of breath escaped from either lips or nose.

From behind, Ronnie Anne could hear Lincoln gasp in terror. "Oh my God...!"

"Don't look, Linky!" came the urging, pleading voice of Lori. "Don't look! Close your eyes!"

Ronnie Anne turned away to run before the paramedics put the sheet back on her mother's face, only to bump into another police officer.

"Look, I know this can't be good right now," consoled the female officer, "but don't worry, kid. We'll catch him."

Ronnie Anne shut her eyes tightly while tears streamed down her face. And then her legs took over.

"Ronnie Anne!" Bobby cried out.

"Wait!" called Lincoln.

But their pleas went unanswered.

* * *

Ronnie Anne ran as far as she could from the Bodega. She didn't care how far she went. Or about the traffic or any passersby she might run into. Or which street alley she entered.

She just wanted to get away and be alone, so that no one could see her cry.

 _Why, Mom? Why did you leave early? And why did you have to be..._ there?! _You should've gone straight home, watched_ The Dream Boat _or whatever! Gone to your room! Relaxed on your bed! Anywhere to keep you away from that—_

Maniac. Her mother was gone, all because by some homicidal maniac. A maniac who was still at large and still in town.

That was when Ronnie Anne looked up. She knew what she had to do.

"Cletus Kasady," she growled while dropping her backpack, "you're... _dead._ "

 **A/N: Okay, first off, I was going to have Lori be one of Cletus Kasady's victims. Heck, DarthWill3 wanted to have her dead or in a wheelchair. But he went for Mr. Santiago being murdered by Kasady when Ronnie Anne was six. To be honest, I didn't want to repeat** _ **Loud Heroes**_ **. So I had no choice but to kill off Maria due to the fact Mr. Santiago is alive in the canon.**

 **Every Spider-Man and Woman has to lose someone. Like Spider-Ham said,** _ **"You can't save everyone."**_

 **Anyway please review.**


	6. Origin part 5

Ronnie Anne is on top of a building where she takes out a scarf and wraps it around her neck, and puts her hood on and stares off in the distance, she then noticed police cars chasing a red muscle car. Ronnie Anne starts running to chase after the Muscle car, she jumps from building to building. Ronnie Anne swings across on a flagpole and jumps to a wall and crawls up the wall. Then she jumps up and runs across the building and sees a wide street and sees the red Muscle car.

Ronnie Anne shoots a web line at a building, but she starts to remember the last time she attempted to swing, she crashed into a billboard. Ronnie Anne took a deep breath and stepped off the ledge and swung, right when she was about to hit the wall, she shot another web line out of her left wrist and attached itself to another building and swings her to the left.

Ronnie Anne kept repeating that trick other and other in order to follow Cletus' car. She swings right above the a police car and after the next swing she jumps onto the roof of Cletus's car.

"What the hell?!" Cletus exclaimed.

Ronnie Anne then punched the roof of the car which left a dent, but all of a sudden her head starts tingling. Then Cletus' hand pops out of the window and aims at Ronnie Anne and opens fire. Luckily Ronnie Anne dodges the bullets.

"Really?! Now you work!?" Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

Then the car shook violently and Ronnie Anne was struggling to stay on the car, but she was thrown off at a right sharp turn, but Ronnie Anne shoots a web line at a truck and yanks herself to the top of the truck, she sees that Cletus' car is ahead and her head starts tingling and she sees a bridge.

"Whoa!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed. She bends her knees and jumps in the air and web yanks across the bridge and lands on the same truck. Ronnie Anne then jumps again and shoots another web and swings to follow Cletus' car. The car stops at an abandon warehouse.

Cletus is walking through the warehouse panting while Ronnie Anne snuck around the place. "Who's there?" Cletus asked as he looked around.

Ronnie Anne is hanging upside down behind Cletus and right when he turns around Ronnie Anne goes back up. "Whoever's here, come on out so we can play!" Cletus shouted.

Then Cletus felt a kick in the back of the head, he stubbles back and looks at his attacker, he looks behind him and sees Ronnie Anne glaring at him. "Wish granted." Ronnie Anne glared.

Cletus started laughing like a madman. "This is what's been chasing me? A little girl?" Cletus asked. "Shouldn't you be playing with your dollies?"

Ronnie Anne still gave Cletus a cold look in her eyes. "How about this? We play with my toys." said Cletus and takes out a gun and shoots at Ronnie Anne, but she dodges the bullets until Cletus runs out of bullets. Then Cletus takes out a knife and charges towards Ronnie Anne, but Ronnie Anne punches Cletus in the nuts.

Cletus winces in pain as he drops on his knees and places his hands on his nuts. "You fight dirty? I like you kid." Cletus smirked.

Ronnie Anne gave Cletus a roundhouse kick to the face and elbows him in the chest. Cletus gets back up and grabs his knife. "I've been fighting dirty since day one I came to the orphanage and then I burned it to the ground!"

Cletus charges towards Ronnie Anne, but Ronnie Anne shot a web at Cletus' feet causing him to trip and Ronnie Anne shoots a series of webs at Cletus' body trapping him. Then Ronnie Anne picks up a broken pipe and plans to finish him, she raised the pipe in the air to beat Cletus to death with it,

"What are you waiting for kid? Kill me." Cletus smiled. "Finish me off."

But then Ronnie Anne drops the pipe. " No. I won't kill you. You killed an innocent woman, and I had thoughts of killing you painfully and slowly. But now I realized that I would be worst than you, I'm not gonna kill you ever I'll let you rot in the hellhole you'll call home." Ronnie Anne said and began to walk away as police sirens draw near.

"Hear me out kid!" Cletus shouted. "I will break out, and when I do, there's going to be carnage!" Cletus started to laugh like the madman he is as the cops showed up.

Meanwhile on top of another building, Ronnie Anne is sitting on the edge with her hood and scarf off, looking down at the streets below. A tear dropped from her face, her mom is gone and she's gonna have to live in a world without her.

Over at the apartment, the Casagrandes were going running around crazy at the fact that Ronnie Anne ran off after seeing her mother's corpse. As they set off to go find her, they hear the door open to see Ronnie Anne entering the threshold.

Her extended family was happy to know that she's safe especially Lincoln. That's when Ronnie Anne walked over to the white haired boy and gave him a hug as tears streamed down her face, all Lincoln got do is hug her back and patted her on the back.

A few days later at Great Lakes City graveyard, the Louds, Santiagos and Casagrandes were all at Maria's funeral, as the priest was his eulogy Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne where she was doing her best to hold back her tears.

"I promise that I will protect you. No matter what." Lincoln whispered to himself.

As they lowered the coffin into the ground, Bobby placed his hand on Ronnie Anne's back and patted her back. "Everything's going to be alright Nei Nei." He said. But Ronnie Anne didn't reply at all.

The wake is being held at both the Casagrandes' apartments, everyone was chatting among themselves. Lynn Sr And Rita both walked up to Roberto. "We're sorry for your loss." said Rita.

"Thank you." Roberto replied solemnly. "I admit I wish I was there to save her but I couldn't."

"So how are you in town for?" Lynn Sr asked.

"For a few weeks, I figure I would get my kids through this dark time in our lives." Roberto answered.

"Are you sure? Bobby and Ronnie Anne need a parent here, not all the way in Peru." Rita said. "Your kids need your help."

"I'm trying to talk to my boss about transferring back here. But I don't think it'll be easy." Roberto said.

Meanwhile Lori and Bobby were talking in the kitchen. "I'm sorry for your loss Bobby." Lori said.

"Thanks babe, to be honest I wanted you to meet my dad but not like this." Bobby sighed. "But it felt like yesterday when we first moved to Great Lakes City and with a flash that madman shot her in the neck and heart, it should of been me."

"No, don't say that. You have a lot to live for, and I promise when we have our first kid, we'll name her after your mom." Lori said.

"That sounds great babe, but what if it's a boy?" Bobby asked

"I'm still working on that." Lori replied.

Ronnie Anne, Sid and Lincoln were in Ronnie Anne's room and they were comforting Ronnie Anne. "I'm sorry to here about your mom." Sid said. "Maybe you and I can go to the movies."

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for movies." said Ronnie Anne.

"Hot dogs?" Sid asked.

"I think hot dogs sound great." Ronnie Anne said with a weak smile.

"Cool." said Sid.

There's a knock on the door and Lisa enters. "Greetings elder brother and friends, Sid and Lincoln I wish to speak to Ronnie Anne alone." said Lisa.

"Whatever you say Lis." Lincoln said as he and Sid got up from Ronnie Anne's bed and walked out of the room and Lisa closes the door.

"First off, my condolences on your late mother." Lisa said.

"Thanks." Ronnie Anne said.

"Second, where were you on the day of your mother's death around 8 to 9:30pm?" Lisa asked.

"I needed to be alone." Ronnie Anne stated.

"Alone time like this?" Lisa asked as she took out her phone and showed a video of Ronnie Anne on a truck and jumps over the bridge.

Ronnie Anne grabs Lisa by the dress and pins her to the wall and Lisa kept the same emotionless face as this went on. "Where did you get that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"This video was posted all over social media and went viral." Lisa explained. "May I suggest you show some respect, this is your mother's wake."

"Sorry." Ronnie Anne said as she put Lisa down. "Look I bet you're wondering how did I manage to pull off that stunt?"

"I am actually. Please explain." Lisa said.

"It was take your daughter to work day and I got stuck with my Uncle Carlos' work, a spider bit me and somehow I can stick to walls, shoot webs out of my wrists and somehow got a 6th sense that alerts me when I'm in danger or something." said Ronnie Anne.

"Hmm. Interesting, you developed abilities from an arachnid." said Lisa.

"Here's the thing Lisa, I've been doing some thinking and I want to help people with my new powers, you know make sure no one else goes through what I'm going through and protect those who can't protect themselves." Ronnie Anne said.

"I knew you would say that. I'm even working on a little something for you." said Lisa as she took out her phone and showed Ronnie Anne a picture.

"Still better than what Carlota wants me to wear. When can I have it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Two days later, Ronnie Anne is standing on a building wearing the same white, black purple Spandex suit with the mask in her hands. She looks at the mask and breathed heavily. "I'll fight for you mom." Ronnie Anne said, she puts on the mask and takes a running start and jumps off the building and dives down.

She shoots a web line at a building and swings across. "Look Out Great Lakes City, here comes Spider-Gal!" Spider-Gal shouted.

 **A/N: This origin is now finished. The next chapter will have one of Spidey's Rogue gallery. I'm not gonna give you a hint, you all have to wait. Please review.**


	7. What a Shocker part 1

It's nighttime in Great Lakes City, the only lights of the city shine the night. A web hits a building and Spider-Gal swings from building to building. "About week ago I was Ronnie Anne Santiago, but now I'm Spider-Gal the Protector of Great Lakes City." Spider-Gal lands on a building and sighs. "I wanted to keep this a secret but Lisa, Lincoln's little sister discovered my secret. But then again she wouldn't have given me my new suit."

Then she sees a mugging in progress and sighs. "Duty calls." Spider-Gal said and swing away.

The woman and the mugger are fighting over the woman's purse like a game of tug a war. Until a web grabs the mugger and yanks the mugger away. The Woman looks around and when she looks up, she sees the mugger webbed up and somehow was given a wedgie.

"What the heck?" The woman questioned.

Meanwhile Spider-Gal is crouched down on top of a building and sighs. "Problem?" Lisa's voice is heard and it gives Spider-Gal a little jolt.

"Lisa? Is that you?" Spider-Gal asked.

"Correct. I am contacting you from my room to help you reduce crime in your city." Lisa said. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well for the past few days it's been nothing but muggers and robbers, no supervillains." Spider-Gal sighed.

"Supervillains, don't be ridiculous." Lisa scoffed.

Ronnie Anne gave a deadpan look and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You do realized that I can climb up walls, developed a 6th sense and I don't shoot webs out of my butt." Spider-Gal said.

"Technically spiders don't shoot webs out of their butt. Spiders actually..."

Ronnie Anne pressed the mute button on her comm. "I don't need a lecture." Spider-Gal said and yawns. "I better call it a night."

However she sees police cars driving towards a crime scene. "Never mind." Spider-Gal sighs and swings away.

The police have arrived at the first bank of Great Lakes city, the door gets blasted down and a man wearing a full body suit, wearing a yellowish gold suit with some red on the top of his head, left and right side of his body, his lower part of his body, red boots, silver gauntlets, boots and belt.

"Freeze!" A police officer shouted and aimed his gun at the masked criminal.

The masked man pointed his arms at the cops and fired a shockwave at the police officers causing them to get pushed back. "Now to make my money and be on my way." He said and when he grabs the duffle bag full of money until a web line gets the bag and drags it away from him. "What the?!" He looks and sees Spider-Gal is shown crouching on a streetlight with the duffle bag of money attached to the light.

"So you must be Quilt-Man? Padded Pete? Mr. Triple Plied? Oh wait I know the Cushion?" said Spider-Gal.

"I'm the Shocker." Shocker said. "I would tell you to remember it but you won't be around to tell the tale." Shocker fires a shockwave at Spider-Gal, but she dodges the shockwave, but the impacts destroyed both the street light and the duffle bag causing money to rain down on the street.

"Oops sorry about your payday." Spider-Gal mocked while standing on the streets.

"Hold still you little pest!" Shocker shouted and fired another shockwave at Spider-Gal, but she dodges the shockwave and it hits a car, flipping it over.

"You really need to work on your aim." Spider-Gal said.

Shocker growled in frustration and fired another shockwave at Spider-Gal. But Spider-Gal dodges the shockwave and it hits the water tower, but all of a sudden her Spider sense went all and she notices that the water tower is about to fall on a business man.

"Oh crap!" Spider-Gal exclaimed and shoots a web at the business man and yanks him away from the falling water tower. Spider-Gal sighs in relief and turns around to face off against Shocker but he's gone. "Dang it, he got away." She sighed.

Later that night Spider-Gal entered her room and takes her mask off, she looks at her phone and sees that she got a message from Lisa. "I suggest that you never mute me again." Ronnie Anne read the text message.

Then someone knocks on the door. "Ronnie Anne? It's me dad, can I come in?" Roberto asked.

"Just a second!" Ronnie Anne called out as she climbs into bed, covering herself up to her neck and hiding her mask under her pillow. "Come in!"

Roberto entered his daughter's bedroom. "Hey sweetie. How are you doing?" Roberto asked.

"I'm fine dad." Ronnie Anne replied.

"I know you miss your mother. I miss her too, but we all have to get through this dark time together." Roberto said.

"I know dad." Ronnie Anne replied.

"But I have some good news. I'm thinking about moving here, so I can be with you and Bobby." said Roberto. "I'll even get a job at the hospital."

"It'll be great having you around." Ronnie Anne said.

"I know so sweetie." Roberto smiled. "So why are you in bed?" He asked.

"I was really cold." Ronnie Anne responded.

"Oh, tell you what I'll let you get some sleep. Good night." Roberto said as he kissed his daughter's forehead and exited the bedroom and closed the door. Ronnie Anne was able to change into her PJs, until she gets a video call, she answers it and sees Lisa on the other side.

"Might I ask on why did you mute me while I was correcting you?" Lisa asked.

"Two reasons. I didn't need a lecture and I forgot to unmute you when I was being attacked by a guy named Shocker." Ronnie Anne said.

"Does this Shocker have electrical abilities?" Lisa asked.

"No, he can shoot powerful blasts from his hands like powerful shockwaves." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Hmmm Perhaps I should look into this Shocker and give you more information as soon as possible." said Lisa.

"Alright thanks Lisa." said Ronnie Anne. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"As will." Lisa nodded and the two hung up. Ronnie Anne puts her laptop away and yawns, she crawls into bed and falls asleep.

Meanwhile Shocker enters his rundown apartment and groans as she sits down at a chair. "Great that Spider Brat, ruined my heist, I can only get 67 dollars from this." Shocker growled. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, and on the TV is Mary Shelley's Frankenstein with Robert De Niro, he's watching the creation scene.

"Since better than that Mummy movie with Tom Cruise." Shocker said.

Then someone knocks on the door. Shocked groans and walks to the door and answers it, only to see no one there, but he looks down and sees a box on the floor as he picks it, closes the door and walks to the table. Shocker opens the box only to find a laptop and a disc.

Shocker sets up the laptop and inserts the disc. "Greeting, Herman Schultz." A man in shadowy room with a auto tuned voice.

"How do you know my name?" Shocker asked.

"I know your name because I looked up your criminal record. But my name is not important. I have a task for you, that'll pay you a lot of money. There is a hero know as Spider-Gal." The man said and showed a picture of Spider-Gal swinging.

"You got to be kidding me?" Shocker groaned.

"I want you to capture her and send a tracking beacon so we can retrieve the girl." said the man. "We'll pay you handsomely."

"Capture the Spider-Girl and payed perfect." said Shocker.

"This message will self destruct in ten seconds." The man said and the video ends.

Shocker grabs the laptop and throws it out the window right before it blows up. "I got a spider to catch." Shocker smirked.


	8. What a Shocker part 2

The next day at Great Lakes City elementary school, Ronnie Anne is opening up her locker and takes out some books out and right behind a hand is holding Master Wu minifigure. "Greetings young one. My ninja and I seek your help to build the monastery." A voice said with an impression. Ronnie Anne turned around and sees Sid.

"You got the dojo!?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Monastery actually, but we're going have to build it at your place." Sid said.

"Why does it have to be at my place?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"My mom brought home a Lemur that could eat the pieces." Sid said.

"Alright we can build the dojo in my room." Ronnie Anne said.

"Alright!" Sid cheered. "Hey did you see the news about those two costumed dudes at the bank?" Sid asked as she and Ronnie Anne walked down the hall.

"Oh I heard. I even heard people are calling him the Shocker." Ronnie Anne said.

"Shocker? That sounds more like an electricity type villain." Sid said.

"Yeah I think so. But I have a feeling he could be back." Ronnie Anne said.

"How do you know?" Sid asked.

"It's common instinct." Ronnie Anne quickly replied, she didn't want Sid to know that's she's Spider-Gal.

"You mean criminals always return to the scene of the crime?" Sid asked.

"Yeah that!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Well I'll see you tonight." Sid said and walked away.

After school, Ronnie Anne walked out of school and walked towards an alleyway, then looked around to make sure no one is looking and then climbed up the wall. Once she reached the top of the building she takes her backpack off and takes out her hero outfit and got dressed in it. Once she puts her mask and hood on she shoots a web at her backpack sticking it to the wall.

"Alright time to go looking for Shocker." Spider-Gal said and swinged away.

Spider-Gal looked around the city for Shocker, but along the way she sees a man trying to open a car with a wired hanger. She swings towards the man and shoots a web at his right hand. "You won't be robbing any cars today." Spider-Gal smirked.

"This is my car!" The Man shouted.

"Say what now?" Spider-Gal asked.

"I locked my keys in the car and I'm trying to get them!" The man explained.

"Oh I'm really sorry." Spider-Gal said.

"What are you an idiot?!" A woman shouted from a window.

"I didn't know!" Spider-Gal exclaimed.

"Well maybe you'll learn next time!" An old man shouted from his window on the 2nd floor.

Meanwhile Spider-Gal is sitting on top of a subway car while it's moving, while she's on her phone. "I'm fine Lincoln." Spider-Gal texted Lincoln on her phone. "Oh and my dad is planning on staying with me and Bobby. It'll great having him around and I owe him a lot of Father's day gifts." Spider-Gal texted her message and then sent the message.

Spider-Gal sighs after sending the message. "I always wanted dad back, but I would have loved to see mom and dad back together." Spider-Gal sighed.

"I see that you have issues." Lisa said on the comm link.

"Oh hey Lisa." Spider-Gal said.

"Might I ask that you are looking for the Shocker?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah still no sign of the Shocker." Spider-Gal replied.

"I'm sure he'll show up, you just need to be patient." Lisa said.

"That's not me Lisa." Spider-Gal said and swing away. "I'm not the kind of girl who waits."

"She has a lot to learn." Lisa groaned.

"Maybe you should learn to keep your mouth shut or I'll web your mouth." Spider-Gal threatened.

Later that night, Spider-Gal had no luck finding Shocker, so she grabbed her backpack and headed back home. Spider-Gal entered through the fire escape near her bedroom window, she opens the window and enters her room. She sighs and takes off her mask.

"Still no luck but, mock my words Shocker, I will find you." Ronnie Anne said. When she turns around she sees Sid in her room, holding the Lego Ninjago Monastery of Spinjitzu set. Both Sid's eyes widened and she drops the box on the floor.

"You're Spider-Gal?" Sid asked.

"No these are my new PJs!" Ronnie Anne lied.

Sid walked up to Ronnie Anne and touched her suit. "With Spandex?" Sid asked.

"Ok fine! I'm Spider-Gal!" Ronnie Anne admits.

Sid then gasped and quietly squeals in excitement. "I'm best friends with a super hero!" Sid squealed.

"Sid keep it down! You want the whole building to know my secret?" Ronnie Anne stated.

"No." Sid answered.

"Not only will they know my secret, but they could take me to a lab and see what makes me tick." Ronnie Anne stated as she changed back into her regular clothes, then placed her hero suit in her backpack and placed it in the closet.

"That does sound bad." Sid said. "Did you find that Shocker guy yet?"

"No I haven't, I don't know how I can miss a guy dressed like a pin cushion? It should be easy!" Ronnie Anne pointed out.

Then they hear a knock on the door. "Ronnie Anne are you okay?" Roberto asked from behind the door.

"Everything's fine dad!" Ronnie Anne answered.

"I heard Sid's voice and I want to know what's going on?" Roberto asked.

"We're having a girl talk, it's super embarrassing and we don't want you in on this!" Sid exclaimed.

"Oh if you insist." Roberto said. "I'm just going to check on Bobby."

The two girls then hear footsteps walking away from the door. "He's gone." Ronnie Anne said.

"You're welcome." Sid said.

"But you cannot tell anyone that I'm Spider-Gal. Not even Adelaide." Ronnie Anne begged.

"I got it Ronnie Anne." Sid said. "I won't tell a living soul about this. So am I the first one to find out your secret?"

"Actually Lisa was the first one to find out. I wanted to tell you, but now you know." Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh, but wait did you beat up that Kasady guy?" Sid asked.

"I did." Ronnie Anne admitted as she sighed. "When I was beating the crap out of him it felt good, like I was a whole new person. I even wanted to kill him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, it would make me more of a monster than him."

"You made the right choice Ronnie Anne." Sid said while giving her a hug.

"Thanks Sid." Ronnie Anne said. Then Ronnie Anne's phone rings and she answers it. "What is it Lisa?"

"I spotted Shocker at Great Lakes City Museum of Natural history. It looks like he could be causing trouble." Lisa explained.

"Did you hacked into the camera system or something?" Ronnie Anne asked, wondering how Lisa can spot a criminal while being miles away from the city.

"Actually it's more like a drone, but that can be explained for another day. Take down Shocker!" Lisa said.

"On it." Ronnie Anne said as she hung up and walked towards her closet. "Can you cover me?" She asked Sid as she takes off her hoodie.

"I'll do my best." Sid said as she watched Ronnie Anne get dressed in her hero suit and right before she puts the mask on. "What do you want me to say?"

"Just tell then I went out for a run or something." Ronnie Anne said as she puts the mask over her head and the hood too.

"Hurry back, because I have a million questions to ask you." Sid stated as Ronnie Anne walks towards the fire escape.

"I will." Ronnie Anne said as she shot a web line and zips through.

Meanwhile at the Museum, Carlos Casagrande is looking at an exhibit on Greek mythology and history. But little does he know, Shocker enters the room wearing a hat and trench coat. "Time lure a spider here." Shocker said and raised his right hand and fired a blast at a column.

Spider-Gal is swinging towards the Museum and she sees crowds of people fleeing from the building. "Looks like he caused a scene." Spider-Gal said as she swung towards the entrance and ran in.

Spider-Gal is running through the Museum and then her 6th sense went off. "What is it spider-sense?" She asked.

"Help! Help!" A man cried out.

Spider-Gal followed the voice and entered the Greek mythology and history exhibit. She looks around and sees Carlos Casagrande trapped under a column. "Hang on!" Spider-Gal shouted as he ran up to Carlos and grabs the column to free him.

" _I'm not gonna let another family member die!_ " Spider-Gal thought.

Spider-Gal is struggling to lift the column off of Carlos Casagrande. "Come on!" Spider-Gal grunted. Then she managed to lift some of the column and a security guard ran up and helped Carlos up. "Just in time." Spider-Gal sighed in relief and dropped the column.

"Are you okay?" Spider-Gal asked.

"I think my left arm is broken." Carlos said.

"Get him to safety and make sure he gets medical attention." Spider-Gal said.

"Sure thing." The security guard said and escorts Carlos out of the museum.

When the two guys are out of the room, Spider-Gal's spider sense started tingling harder than usual. "AHH!" She screamed in pain. "What is it?" Spider-Gal asked until a shockwave hits her and she flies towards a wall. "Ouch."

"Nice to meet you again kid." Shocker said.

"Shocker. Great to see you again." Spider-Gal said as she got back up. "So you want to rob old useless junk now?"

"Wrong you little punk, luring you." Shocker said and fired another blast at Spider-Gal. But Spider-Gal dodges the blast, and shot a web at Shocker's face. Shocker groans in disgust and rips the web off of his face. "You think your webs will stop me?"

"Well maybe this will!" Spider-Gal shouted and threw a trash can at the Shocker. Shocker fires another blast, pushing the garbage can back.

"Quit hiding and fight like a man!" Shocker shouted and fired another shockwave on his left, but there no one there.

"I'm a girl!" Spider-Gal shouted and web zips towards Shocker and kicks him in the face, then webs him a bunch of time. "I want you to remember that!"

Shocker uses his gauntlets to break free from his webbed prison. "I had enough of you!" Shocker shouted and charged up her gauntlets and fired another shockwave at Spider-Gal, but she dodges the blast and then shoots two streams of webs and pulls towards Shocker to double kick him.

Then Spider-Gal stomps Shocker's nuts and he groans in pain, then she webs Shocker's hands to the ground and punches him in the face to knock him out.

"Huh guess I don't know my own strength." Spider-Gal smirked.

The next morning, a newspaper article is shown with the Shocker being arrested. The headline said. "Shocker arrested and defeated by a Spider themed hero."

Both Ronnie Anne and Sid are on the fire escape and Ronnie Anne explains to Sid about how she got her powers. "So you got bitten by a spider and it gave you the ability to climb walls, shoots webs and developed a 6th sense?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what kind of Spider was it, but it's pretty cool." Ronnie Anne said. "But I have a lot to learn about my new powers."

"Like spitting out venom out of your mouth?" Sid said.

"That sounds dumb. But I would have to take my lift my mask off." Ronnie Anne said.

"I wish I was a superhero." Sid said.

"We would make an awesome team." Ronnie Anne said.

Then Bobby enters Ronnie Anne's room. "Hey sis, Uncle Carlos will be back from the hospital soon." Bobby said.

"I'm coming." Ronnie Anne said.

"I'll see you later, Ronnie Anne." Sid said and walked upstairs on the fire escape.

Inside of the apartment the Casagrandes and Santiagos are waiting for Frida and Carlos to enter through the door. C.J and Carlota were holding up a sign that says "Welcome home Dad/Uncle Carlos!" Rosa was busy in the kitchen making snacks and a cake.

Then the door opens up and Carlos and Frida entered the apartment. But there was something different about Carlos, he was missing his left arm. "Um dad are you ok?" Carlota asked.

"Well here's the thing, when that Shocker villain attacked a column dropped on me and crushed my arm and well, the doctors say that my arm was broken beyond repair, so they had to amputate." Carlos explained.

Ronnie Anne gasped at this information and the Casagrandes and Santiagos were shocked at this news.

 **So Shocker is defeated, but Carlos lost an arm, how will Ronnie Anne deal with news. Find out next time. Please review.**


	9. Night of the Lizard part 1

Ronnie Anne is in her room, thinking about what happened to her uncle. It has been a week after the Shocker attack at the museum and it caused him to lose his left arm. So far even since she got her powers her mom got murdered and now her Uncle Carlos lost his left arm.

"Sometimes I wish I never moved to Great Lakes City." Ronnie Anne sighed.

"What now?" Sid asked as she climbed down the fire escape.

"Oh hey Sid." Ronnie Anne greeted with depressed tone.

"Something wrong?" Sid asked.

"My uncle Carlos lost his left arm after the Shocker. How can I be a hero when I can't save my family?" Ronnie Anne asked. "My mom died and my uncle lost his left arm, so far I'm already the worst hero of all time."

"Hey don't say that. You're just having a rocky start." Sid pointed out. "I think every hero has a rocky start. Take a look at Ben 10, I mean he started a forest fire by mistake, I'm sure that Shazam guy had problems with his adult body."

"Yeah but they didn't have to see their mom's dead bodies." Ronnie Anne replied.

"I was trying to cheer you up." Sid said.

Then the two hear a knock on the door. "Hey Ronnie Anne! Dad's taking the two of us out for dinner, you better get ready." Bobby said from behind the door.

"I'm coming." Ronnie Anne called out. "I gotta go Sid."

"I'll see you later." Sid said as she climbed up the fire escape.

* * *

Roberto, Bobby and Ronnie Anne are at a Thai restaurant, looking at the menus. "So how was your day kids?" Roberto asked.

"I was talking to Sid." Ronnie Anne said.

"Nothing special happened today dad." Bobby replied.

"Oh I thought something happened?" Roberto said.

"Nope, just same old, same old." Bobby replied.

"So why did you take us out for dinner?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I'm glad you asked sweetie. Your dad's a new doctor for Great Lakes City memorial hospital." Roberto said both surprising his kids.

"Wait you're here to stay?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You got that right. I need to be there for your kids since your mom's passing." Roberto said.

"But what about the missionary?" Bobby asked.

"Someone already found my replacement." Roberto said. "And what a coincidence they found my replacement yesterday. I may not be a hero like the Avengers, but I can save everyday people."

"At least you would be a better man than Tony Stark." The Santiagos look to their left and see a middle aged man with fair skin, short brown hair, wearing a navy blue suit, over a white buttoned shirt, and a black tie and Roberto smiles.

"Norman?" Roberto questioned.

"Who else Roberto." Norman said as he and Roberto both shook hands. "I haven't seen you seen high school."

"I should say the same to you. I heard about your wife's passing, you have my condolences." Norman said.

"Thanks Norman. I'm sure she's in a better place." Roberto said. "Oh where are my manners. These are my kids, Bobby and Ronnie Anne."

"Nice to meet you sir." Bobby said.

"Um hi." Ronnie Anne said.

"So what are you and your kids doing here?" Norman asked.

"Oh were celebrating that I got a new job at the city's hospital." Roberto said.

"Congratulations to your new job. I'm meeting some investors here for a meeting." Norman explained. "Anyway we should meet up again for a drink sometime. Well depends on our schedules."

"I agree. It was nice seeing you again." Roberto said and they both shook hands and parted ways.

* * *

Meanwhile at Carlos' apartment, Carlos is trying to read his book but it was difficult. He had to book the down every time he wanted to turn the page, it was annoying but it was the only way to read. But he dropped the book and groaned.

"Sweetie, maybe I should help you?" Frida said.

"Frida I don't need your help. I can handle doing everyday tasks by myself." Carlos said.

"Carlos you don't have your left arm. You need all the help you need." Frida said.

"Yes, I know. But I feel less of a man." Carlos sighed. "We don't even have enough money for one of those robotic limbs."

"Maybe I can get a job?" Frida suggested. "It'll take us a long time, but we need to do some saving."

"I have nothing against you getting a job. But we need a lot of money to pay for medical bills." Carlos said.

"We're just gonna have to do some saving." Frida said. "I know the kids aren't going to like this, but you have make sacrifices in situations like this."

"I agree." Carlos said.

* * *

The next morning, everyone is at the dining room eating breakfast. "So you met Norman Osborn last night?" Hector asked.

"He and I were best friends in high school." Roberto said. "We parted ways when we went to college."

"Maybe he can give Carlos the money for his medical bills." Hector stated.

"Hector, I'm not gonna ask Norman for money." Roberto replied.

"Carlos and I need the money." Hector said.

"Well I don't care. Carlos and Frida's family will have to do some saving." Roberto said.

"I gave you my daughter's hand in marriage, gave me two grandchildren and this is how you repay me!?" Hector exclaimed.

"Yes, because I don't want to be a bad friend!" Roberto shouted back.

"I'm going to school." Ronnie Anne said as she grabbed her backpack and skateboard. "Bye dad, bye grandpa!" Ronnie Anne said as put her helmet on as she exits the apartment.

* * *

As Ronnie Anne skated down the streets to school, she get two text messages from Lincoln and Lisa Loud. "Hey Ronnie Anne, I heard about your Uncle's amputation, I have a colleague who can give your uncle a replacement arm. I just need to give him a call." She read the message and then read the next text message. "Hey Ronnie Anne, Halloween is around the corner, hope you're feeling fine after your mom's passing?" Ronnie Anne read.

"I'm doing fine." Ronnie Anne texted Lincoln and moved onto texting Lisa. "Thanks little nerd." Ronnie Anne texted and smirked.

* * *

Throughout the day, Carlos is trying to get through the day with only arm. So far it's not going so good, he could only hold one item at a time, and it was hurting him inside. Once the day comes to a end he packed up his suitcase and looked at his phone. "I better get going." Carlos sighed.

As he walked through the halls, he looked at the biology lab. "I better double check the lab." Carlos said as he walked into the lab. He made sure everything is right, but he looks at a serum that a new doctor was working on. "If this is correct. I may have created a serum that can regrow lost limbs like most lizards by mixing lizard DNA." Carlos read.

Carlos began to think about either regain his left arm or have his family go through savings and such. So Carlos grabs the serum and injects it into his left shoulder. "Please work." Carlos begged, then he sees his left arm regrowing. But then he started to get woozily and fell down to the floor.

Then a giant lizard arm with claws pop out of the table and leaves claw marks on the table.

 **Yeah you all saw this coming. How will Ronnie Anne be able to fight her Lizard Uncle? Find out next time.**


	10. Night of the Lizard Part 2

*This takes place before Carlos takes the serum*

Ronnie Anne and Sid are at the lunch room eating their lunch. "I got an idea for a Halloween costumes." Sid said.

"What is it?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Maybe we can dress up as Ghostbusters, but we're zombies." Sid said.

"Hmm. That sounds like a great idea." Ronnie Anne nodded.

"I know right!" Sid said. "So any news on your uncle Carlos?"

"Well my aunt Frida is at a job interview at the Great Lakes Gazette as a photographer." Ronnie Anne explained. "She really needs the money to help my uncle. Even my cousins have to do their part and they weren't happy about it."

"Man that's gotta suck." Sid said.

"Yeah I know, but Lisa told me that she has contact that will help my uncle out." Ronnie Anne said. "She didn't tell me anything about her contact."

"She's like a living mystery." Sid said.

"Yeah I know. She's always like that." Ronnie Anne said. "I wish Lisa can tell me a name."

"I'm sure she'll tell you. Now let's get back to costumes!" Sid said.

Ronnie Anne is on skateboarding back home from school, until her phone rings and she stops to answer her phone. "Hello?" She answered.

"Ronnie Anne, have you seen or heard from your Uncle Carlos?" Bobby asked.

"No I haven't why?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"He's not answering anyone's calls or text messages. The last thing we know he's at work." Bobby said.

"I'll go see if he's still there." Ronnie Anne said.

"You don't have to do this, the college is blocks away." Bobby said. "I don't want the family to freak out about your whereabouts too."

"I'll make it quick." Ronnie Anne said as she hung up and ran into a alleyway. Ronnie Anne looks around and makes sure no one is there, as she crawls up the wall. She reaches the top of the building and gets changed into her Spider-Gal outfit.

Then she webs her backpack and skateboard to a wall and swings away to the college.

Once Spider-Gal reaches the college, and she sees some cop cars at the entrance. "Guess I need to find a new way in." Spider-Gal said as she looked around and sees the vent and it gave her an idea. "Time to go the John McClane route."

Spider-Gal is crawling through the vents. "Now I know how a TV dinner feels like." Spider-Gal groaned.

"Might I asked why are you avoiding the police?" Lisa asked on the commlink.

"None of your business." Spider-Gal replied as she continued to crawl through the vents.

"You're still dealing with witnessing your mother's corpse with the police." Lisa stated.

"I'm fine!" Spider-Gal shouted back as she crawls through the vents and then she spots something. Spider-Gal breaks down the vent and drops down to see the lab damaged. "Whoa! What happened here?" Spider-Gal asked as she looked around.

"Perhaps you should look for clues." Lisa suggested.

"I'm on it." Spider-Gal said and began her search for clues. "Something punches the wall and left a dent." Spider-Gal said and sees a punched wall, with the dry wall broken.

"We're dealing with a being with great strength." Lisa said.

Spider-Gal looked around and sees some claw marks on the walls, and sees a table split in half and have claw marks. "Lisa, I think we're dealing with a monster." Spider-Gal said and when she stepped forward she feels something stepping on her foot. She looks down and sees some torn clothes on the floor and a needle like item.

"That needle, I believe there could be some fingerprints on it." Lisa said. "I'll scan for fingerprints."

"You got it." Spider-Gal said as kneeled down to the torn clothes. "Why do these look familiar?" Spider-Gal picks up the piece of clothing to inspect it, after taking a few looks at it she gasps.

"Ronnie Anne, I believe that your uncle was involved on this." Lisa said.

"Hey!" Spider-Gal jolted when she heard a voice and she turns around to see a man with short dark orange hair, wearing tan pants, a blue shirt under a lab coat. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing my investigation." Spider-Gal said as she kept her cool. "I'm Spider-Gal, and who the heck are you?"

"My name is Dr. Curt Connors, what brings you to my lab or what's left of it." Dr. Connors asked.

"I'm looking for someone." Spider-Gal said.

"Who?" Dr. Connors asked.

"I'm still trying to figure out." Spider-Gal replied. "Hey Lisa, any luck on the fingerprints?" She whispered to her contact.

"Yes, it's almost done." Lisa replied.

"Wait I know these clothes." Dr. Connors said.

"The fingerprints to" Lisa began.

"Carlos Casagrande." Dr. Connors and Lisa both said.

"What?!" Spider-Gal exclaimed. "Doc, what was in that needle?"

"That serum contain samples of lizard DNA. Such as geckos, iguanas, and such. I'm working a serum that can regenerate lost limbs." Dr. Connors explained.

"Is that even possible?" Spider-Gal asked.

"I'm trying to make that a reality, but it's still a prototype." Dr. Connors said as he opened up his laptop and accessed the file on the serum. "As you can see I used two lab rats named George and Jane. Both of them are three legged rats, I figured I used them before human trials. After some trial and error, I managed to make the perfect serum." He then showed the two lab rats with four limbs.

"Let me guess there's something went wrong?" Spider-Gal asked.

"Yes." Dr. Connors sighed and then showed a picture of two hulking monsters with lizard scales, and razor sharp teeth. "Both George and Jane were turned into monsters a few days after I injected the serum into their bodies and went they became monsters." Dr. Connors said.

"That's not good." Spider-Gal said. "My guess is that Carlos Casagrande injected the needle into his body and turned him into a giant lizard."

"Smart girl." Dr. Connors said. "Well I've been working on a cure for something like this."

"Ok I'm gonna go find Carlos." Spider-Gal said as she wrote down a phone number on a piece of paper. "This is my number, call me when you create the cure and come to my location."

"How will you be able find him?" Dr. Connors asked.

"Easy, he's a giant hulking lizard. How hard can it be?" Spider-Gal said and ran off.

Spider-Gal is swinging across the city, until she noticed some tipped over cars in a straight line. "Piece of cake, all I need to do is to follow the trail of destruction heading downtown." Spider-Gal said and then her cellphone rings and she lands on a building and answers the call. "Hello?"

"Oh hello Ronnie Anne. Have you heard from your uncle Carlos?" Frida asked.

"No I haven't Aunt Frida. Are you waiting for him at home?" Spider-Gal asked.

"No, I actually got the job at the Great Lakes Gazette, they loved my passion for photography, they gave me my first assignment, my boss needs pictures of the Halloween party downtown." Frida said.

"Downtown?!" Spider-Gal exclaimed.

"I know. I'm excited to start my first day on the job!" Frida squealed. "Anyway I gotta go! Bye!" Frida said and hung up.

"Crap. I need to hurry!" Spider-Gal said and began swinging to downtown.

Downtown, the citizens of Great Lakes City are dressed in costumes, playing some games, having conversations, dancing, eat food and drink. Meanwhile two guys dressed like Pennywise the dancing clown, both the 1990 one and the other the 2017 one. They're both arguing which Pennywise is the best.

"Tim Curry is the best Pennywise of all time." Said the guy dressed like 1990 Pennywise.

"Bill Skarsgard is superior to Tim Curry!" The other guy dressed like 2017 Pennywise said.

"Tim Curry has more personality."

"Bill Skarsgard has more scares!"

Then both of them hear a growl and both clowns see a hulking dark green scaled lizard monster, with ripped pants, huge tail, razor sharp teeth and yellow eyes. Both of them just stared at the Lizard as he walked away.

Then he bumped into a guy dressed like Captain America. "Whoa, dude nice costume!" He said. The Lizard roars at the man. "Man it looks so real."

The Lizard is about to attack the man, until a web hits the Lizard's eyes. Then Spider-Gal swings in and lands on her feet. "You need to leave now." Spider-Gal said. The guy dressed up like Captain America begins to run away.

The Lizard rips off the webs off of his eyes, then charges towards Spider-Gal, but she jumps over the Lizard and shoots webs at the Lizard and blinds his vision. The Lizard rips the webs off of his face and growls, then attacks Spider-Gal with his claws slashes Spider-Gal. Spider-Gal uses her webs to grabs a mailbox and swings it at the Lizard and it smacks the Lizard right in the face.

"Sorry Uncle Carlos." Spider-Gal said.

The Lizard snarls and grabs Spider-Gal by the neck, he was about to kill her off until a flash blinds the lizard. The person that used the flash was Frida with her camera. The Lizard drops Spider-Gal to the floor and walks up to Frida. "Stay back!" Frida exclaimed. But the Lizard grabs Frida and begins to climb up the building with the jumbotron.

Spider-Gal gets back up and sees the Lizard climbing up a building with Frida in his arms and she groans. "You gotta be kidding." Spider-Gal said as her phone rang as she answered it.

"Spider-Gal, I finished the cure and I'm heading to your location." Dr. Connors said on the phone.

"I'm downtown, on top of the building with the jumbotron." Spider-Gal said. "How far are you?"

"I have about 3 stops left." Dr. Connors said.

"Good, that'll give me enough time to face off against that monster." Spider-Gal said as she hung up and began to run up the building.

On top of the building, the Lizard places Frida on the ground and growls softly. "What do you want from me?" Frida asked.

Just then Spider-Gal jumps in the air and shoots two lines at the Lizard and pulls herself towards the monster and performs a double kick. "You're that Spider-Gal." Frida said.

"Yeah, that's me!" Spider-Gal said. Then the Lizard roars and charges towards Spider-Gal, Spider-Gal shoots her webs at the Lizard webbing the monster, but the Lizard breaks free and swats Spider-Gal to the side until Spider-Gal shoots a web line and pulls herself towards the Lizard and punches him in the face.

While the fight began, Frida kept taking pictures of Spider-Gal and the Lizard fighting, but then the Lizard grabs Spider-Gal and is about to slash her, but then the Lizard roars in pain as it reveals a needle was injected into his back by Dr. Connors.

"Nice appearing act doc." Spider-Gal groaned in pain as the Lizard releases his grip on Spider-Gal and she gasped in pain.

The Lizard stumble back and the scales began to turn back to human skin, the muzzle shrunk back to a human face, and his left arm broke off and decay. Frida gasped at the sight of where the Lizard once stood. "Carlos?" Frida questioned.

"Frida, I'm sorry." Carlos said weakly.

"Don't worry, I gave him the cure he's gonna be fine. But we need to get out of here before any news copters show up." Dr. Connors said as he placed his lab coat around half-naked Carlos.

"I just wanted to be normal." Carlos replied.

"Carlos, I will always love you. With or without a left arm." Frida said as she walks up to Carlos. "As for Spider-Gal." Frida said as she looks for Spider-Gal but she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Dr. Connors asked.

"I don't know? She reminds me of Lori's sister Lucy." Carlos said as they all walk away to the staircase.

"Speaking of Lori's sister. Lisa called me and told me that she has contact that can help you get a replacement arm." Frida explained.

"Really? Who's the contact?" Carlos asked in pain.

"His name is Otto Octavius." Frida replied.

Spider-Gal crawls back to her room and groans in pain she takes off her mask and groans. "I just hope Uncle Carlos will be alright." Ronnie Anne said as she turned around and sees Carlitos on her bed. "Ok then, Carlitos this is my Halloween costume where I'm Spider-Gal."

Just then Carlota enters Ronnie Anne's room and both cousins' eyes widened. "Ronnie Anne you're" Before Carlota could finish, Ronnie Anne shoots a web at her mouth silencing her.

"Dang it, now I have a baby and my cousin know my secret." Ronnie Anne groaned. Then Sergio flies in and sees Ronnie Anne in her costume.

"You can pay me in crackers." Sergio said.

"Dang it." Ronnie Anne groaned.

 **Ronnie Anne is not good at keeping her secret, well she can keep Sergio's silent with some crackers. Carlitos can keep a secret, as for Carlota well she'll think of something. Oh and this is the last time someone will know Ronnie Anne's secret life for now. That reminds me, I'm thinking about giving Ronnie Anne, a secondary power like the other non-Peter Parker Web Warriors. The limit will be two and only two. Anyway the next episode will be a good one. Please read and review.**


	11. Rhino's Rampage part 1

Carlota managed to get the web off of her mouth. "This is disgusting." Carlota groaned. "But seriously you're Spider-Gal?!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I say these are my pajamas?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No, I won't." Carlota said as she crosses her arms. "Explain."

Ronnie Anne sighs and begins to explain what happened, the spider bite, her powers, beating up Cletus, and becoming Spider-Gal. "And that's what happened?" Ronnie Anne said.

"So you were there when my dad lose his arm?" Carlota asked.

"No, I saved him first and then went after Shocker." said Ronnie Anne.

"Oh thank goodness." Carlota sighed in relief. "What were you doing before you came home?"

"I was fighting your dad who became a giant Lizard after injecting a serum that has lizard DNA in it, kidnapped aunt Frida, and fought him, until Dr. Kurt Connors gave him the cure and he's cure now." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed that, because you're retiring early." Carlota said.

"Wait what?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Because you're putting your life in danger, I don't want want to see another family member buried in the ground. I don't want to lose you Ronnie Anne." Carlota said.

"Not going to happen Carlota. I'm trying to protect Great Lakes City, and protect people from crooks." Ronnie Anne protested. "Besides, it's for the greater good."

"Well I don't care, you're ending this hero business. Now." Carlota said as she glares.

"Do that and I'm gonna throw all of your dresses out the window, where the cats destroy them." Ronnie Anne said.

Carlota gasps at the thought of her dressed being destroyed. "You wouldn't dare." Carlota glared.

"Try me thunder thighs." Ronnie Anne replied back.

Carlota then gave Ronnie Anne a looked as she grabs Carlitos and leaves Ronnie Anne's room. Ronnie Anne takes her outfit off and change into street clothes. Then all of a sudden she hears her phone ringing and answers it.

"Hello?" Ronnie Anne answered.

"YOU IDIOT!" Lisa shouted from her phone.

"Good luck with your defence case." Sergio said and flew out the window.

"You got your identity revealed!" Lisa shouted. "To your cousins and a parrot!" Ronnie Anne groaned and rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile in a warehouse, a 18 wheeler backs up and when it stops, two men open the truck, and a giant hulking man wearing a grey metal armor shaped like a rhino, with light blue eyes. He exits the truck and looks around.

"Where is hired man?" He asked.

A man henchman walks towards the hulking man and showed a laptop at him, and opens it and it shows a bald man wearing a white suit on screen. "Hello Alexander O'Hirn, I am the Kingpin, I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you here?" The Kingpin stated.

"It's Rhino! Why you brought me from mother Russia?!" Rhino asked.

"Simple. There is operation I have in Great Lakes City, with arms deals and such. But there is a pest ruining my operations known as Spider-Gal." Kingpin said and then showed footage of Spider-Gal fighting some of Kingpin's henchmen.

"You want me to hurt little girl?" Rhino asked.

"Yes, and in return I can set you free from that suit." Kingpin stated.

"I've been trapped in suit since final days of Cold War." Rhino growled.

"And fear not, you will wear anything you want in the future." Kingpin said. "I'll pay you in advance."

"I accept." Rhino nodded.

"Welcome aboard." Kingpin chuckled.

The next day, Ronnie Anne and Sid are in the park, sitting on the bench and eating their hot dogs at a table in private. Ronnie Anne is tired from last night and explained to Sid what happened. "Man, you really suck at keeping your identity a secret." Sid said.

"Yeah, four people and a parrot." Ronnie Anne said. "Sergio is easy, because his payment are crackers. Carlitos is a baby, so he can keep a secret, I hope. As for Carlota, she'll be my greatest challenge."

"So how did Lisa took the news?" Sid asked.

"She went on a rant that lasted for two hours last night." Ronnie Anne said. "I couldn't sleep last night, I was thinking about when Carlota is gonna tell my dad about my powers." Ronnie Anne said. "Even those I saved uncle Carlos twice and once with Aunt Frida. Yet the thanks I get is her telling me to quit."

"That's not what your mom would want!" Sid said. "If she knew about you being Spider-Gal."

"I don't know what she would think." Ronnie Anne sighed.

"You have my support." Sid smiled.

"Thanks Sid." Ronnie Anne smiled and patted Sid on the back, but then a green crackle of lightning than hits Sid.

"Ow. Why did you shock me?" Sid asked.

"Shock you?" Ronnie Anne asked. Before she can ask answer question she hears police sirens and sees some police cars drive by the park. "Sorry Sid duty calls." Ronnie Anne than runs towards an Porta potty, and closes it to change into Spider-Gal. Once she steps out of the porta potty she gags.

"Do not go in there." Spider-Gal said, she then gives Sid her backpack. "Keep an eye on my stuff till I get back."

Spider-Gal then shoots a web at a building and zips towards it and swings from building to building in order to follow the cops to the crime scene.

 **A/N: Sorry guys I'm gonna cut it short. Sorry for the long wait, but you will see Spider-Gal vs Rhino in the next chapter. Originally I was gonna have Mysterio be the villain, but he still needs some work and all. Anyway please read and review.**


	12. Rhino's rampage part 2

Meanwhile in a makeshift lab, Carlos is sitting across a chubby middle aged man with fair skin, short brown hair, wearing a lab coat over a dark green shirt, black pants, brown shoes and a pair of glasses. "So how does thing work, Dr. Octavius?" Carlos asked as he looked at his new black robotic arm with silver on the knuckles and elbow area.

"Just move it like a regular arm." Otto said. Carlos did exactly what the doctor and he moved his arm.

"It works." Carlos said.

"Perfect, now you must come back once a month for check-ups and tune ups." Otto said.

"I'll add it to my calendar." Carlos said. "So how long have you known Lisa Loud?"

"For a few months, we were doing lectures at community college. We both exchanged ideas and theories, and we kept in touch ever since." Otto said.

"What about Tony Stark?" Carlos asked.

"Oh please that guy has an ego as big as Stark Tower." Otto scoffed.

"Good point." Carlos said. "Anyway I need to get going, it was nice meet you." Carlos said as he exits the room.

"You too, see you next month!" Otto said.

Meanwhile in the city, Spider-Gal is swinging across the city and following the police cars. "Twenty bucks says Shocker broke out." Spider-Gal said as she swung from web to web.

"I highly doubt a man with no powers and probably low intelligence would break out of prison." Lisa said.

"Clearly you haven't seen prison escape movies." Spider-Gal said as she reaches the location of the crime scene and perches on a street light. "Okay where's the fire?"

Then a police car is flipped over widening Spider-Gal's eyes. She looks ahead of her and sees Rhino. Rhino is charging towards two police cars and rams through the cars and they land on the side.

"Is that a guy in a rhino suit?" Spider-Gal asked.

"It would appear so." Lisa replied.

"Alright let's take this guy down." Spider-Gal said and jumps off the lamppost and shoots webs at Rhino's eyes.

Rhino grunts and stops, then rips the web off of his face. "Who shot web!" Rhino shouted.

"Right here!" Spider-Gal said as she landed on her feet and gets into a battle stance.

Rhino looks down at Spider-Gal and glares. "So you must be Spider-Girl?" Rhino asked. "So you must be what the boss wants me to kill?"

"Yeah and let me guess the Rhino?" Spider-Gal asked smirking.

"I'm amazed that little girl knew my name." Rhino laughed.

"I was joking on the whole name thing!" Spider-Gal shouted.

"Now I'll crush your head like blueberry!" Rhino shouted as he hammer fists at Spider-Gal, but Spider-Gal dodges the attack and bounces of the side of a car and kicks Rhino in the face, but barely left a mark on the brute.

"That didn't work." Spider-Gal grunted. "Need a new plan?" She then shoots a web line at a manhole cover and yanks it to throws it at Rhino's head.

Rhino begins to charge towards Spider-Man and flips over a car and punches the car towards Spider-Gal, but she jumps over the car and landed on her two feet. "That's a nice outfit. Did your grandmother made it for you?" Spider-Gal snickered.

"You talk too much." Rhino and threw a motorcycle at Spider-Gal and it hits her right in the gut, causing her to hit the wall.

"Ow." Spider-Gal groaned.

Rhino walks up to Spider-Gal and looks and doesn't see Spider-Gal anywhere. "Where did little girl go?!" Rhino questioned as he looked around. "Come out little girl."

"How come he can't see me?" Spider-Gal asked herself and looks at her hands. "Where are my hands? I can still feel my arms!" But then she realized something. "I'm invisible!"

"Wait is that even possible?" Lisa asked.

"Did a super spider bite me?" Ronnie Anne questioned.

"Forget that, I can take a sample of your blood later. You focus on taking on the Rhino." Lisa said.

"I rather not have you look at my blood." Spider-Gal replied with a deadpan tone in her voice.

Spider-Gal sneaks up to Rhino and attempts to kick Rhino in the nuts. Rhino grunts in pain and looks around where are you?!" Rhino shouted.

"Too bad I can't give this guy a wedige." Spider-Gal said to herself.

"I will find her!" Rhino shouted as he picked up a car and throws it. Then Spider-Gal's spidey sense went off and sees the car is heading straight to a store. Spider-Gal runs and shoots two webs at the car and pulls back to the car, and the thrown car is slowing down and taps the window of the store.

Insides the store, the shoppers were looking at the battle outside, and one of the watchers was Carlota. "Is that Spider-Gal?" Carlota asked.

"There you are!" Rhino shouted as he charges towards Spider-Gal. Spider-Gal looks at herself and gasps, she's no longer invisible.

"Ok I have to slow him down or recover in a body cast. Hey, how do you stop a Rhino from charging!?" Spider-Gal said as she began shooting webs at Rhino and begins to slow down a bit and then she webs both of Rhino's feet together causing him to stop and get on his knees as Spider-Gal webs them together. "You take away his speed."

"I will break you!" Rhino shouted.

"No I'll break you." Ronnie Anne replied as he began beat up Rhino and then the final punch is charged up with a green electric charge and punches Rhino with it and knocks him out.

Then two cops show up and one of them checks Rhino's pulse. "He's still alive." The cop said.

"Ok you better get a crane to put him in the van." Spider-Gal said. "And I pity his cellmate. Bye!" Spider-Gal shoots a web at a building yanks herself up and swings away.

Meanwhile in the Kingpin's office in New York city, he sees a news article about the Rhino's arrest. He crushes his glass of scotch and his hand began to bleed, but he didn't care. "Whoever you are Spider-Gal, you have made a powerful enemy." Kingpin growled.

Back in Great Lakes City, Ronnie Anne and Sid are in Sid's room. "So you can turn invisible and create green lightning from your fists? That is so cool." Sid said.

"More like a venom shock. The reports said he was paralyzed when Rhino was arrested." Ronnie Anne said. "But get this I heard that someone hired him."

"Sounds like someone wants you dead." Sid said. "Who did you pissed off?"

"Probably some people, but they were a bunch of low lives." Ronnie Anne said. "Also I heard that Shocker was a high school dropout. That and the Lizard was my uncle."

"I have an idea. Maybe we can do some test runs and figure out if you have other powers and what not?" Sid suggested.

"Maybe we should. Good idea Sid." Ronnie Anne said.

"You won't regret it." Sid said.

"Hey cous." Both Ronnie Anne and Sid both turn around and see Carlota outside of Sid's window.

"What do you want Carlota?" Ronnie Anne asked with a glare.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me from that thrown car." Carlota said.

"You were at the shop?" Ronnie Anne questioned and Carlota nodded.

"Yeah and I've been doing some thinking and get why you're doing this. To protect everyone so they don't have to go through the same thing you went through. Even those this is a dangerous job, it's your choice not mine." Carlota said.

"Thanks Carlota." Ronnie Anne replied as the two cousins hugged. "You tell anyone about this and I'll throw your wardrobe in the trash and the alley cats." Ronnie Anne whispered to Carlota's ear.

 **Better do what she says Carlota. Anyway, the next villain will be a trender and wants to break the internet. Please review and all that. Oh and that reminds me, I'm planning on a story where Linka is the crown princess of Atlantis.**


	13. The Screwball challenge

It's sunny day in Great Lakes, on top of the roof both Ronnie Anne and Sid re both testing out Ronnie Anne's powers. "Can you see my bones?" Sid asked while Ronnie Anne is squinting.

"No I can't." Ronnie Anne sighed.

"We can cross off x-ray vision off the list." Sid sighed. "So much for that, along with inferred vision, sharp nails, fangs, and sonic scream. You sure you don't want to try flying?"

"I don't want to end up scarped off the pavement." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Ok then. Sid said and then her phone beeps and she looks at it. "Hey you made the news. Spider-Gal ruined street along with Man-Rhino."

"Wait what?!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed as she grabbed Sid's phone and looked at the article. "I saved everyone from a guy in a rhino suit! That was him who destroyed the street not me!"

"Hey, don't buy the fake news. You saved ally of people,pyrometer the Rhino, Shcoker and your Lizard for an Uncle." Sid said.

"Yeah I know, I just can't believe that aunt Frida is working with a crappy newspaper company." said Ronnie Anne.

"Take it easy Ronnie Anne." Sid replied.

"I'm gonna go on patrol. Maybe beating things up will cheer me up." said Ronnie Anne as she walked back into the apartment building and Sid followed her.

"Look Ronnie Anne, I get it you're angry at the news. One reviewer gave my mom a negative review and she handled it just fine." Sid said as she and Ronnie Anne walked down the stairs.

The two have reached Ronnie Anne's room and Ronnie Anne pulls out her backpack. Sid looked at Ronnie Anne's dresser and sees a notebook on the dresser. "What's this?" Sid asked as he she grabbed the notebook.

"That's my idea book." Ronnie Anne replied as she was putting on the suit.

"Bulletproof, spider arms, spider drones, web glider." Sid read the notebook. "Dude these ideas are pretty cool."

"Yeah I just haven't told Lisa about those ideas yet." Ronnie Anne said as she placed her mask on.

"Well maybe you should, because you using webs is gonna get old really quick." Sid stated.

"I know, but she'll probably say it's stupid and unoriginal and whatever the heck the little nerd is going to say." Ronnie Anne said as she exits the window. "Anyway I'll see you later Sid, as he shot a web and swings away.

"Ok I'll head on home. I really wish I can help out." Sid said under her breath.

Spider-Gal is swinging across the city, and looks around the city. "Nothing yet." Spider-Gal sighed.

But unknown to her she was being watched by a drone. The feedback was being broadcasted to a laptop in an office, being watched by Norman Osborn while holding a glass of scotch.

"Where did she come from?" Norman asked. "How did she get her powers? I want to know everything." Then his cellphone vibrated and he glanced at his phone. "It's nearly done. "Perfect."

Later on Spider-Gal is sitting on a moving subway train, looking at her phone. She was debating with herself either to send her ideas to Lisa or not. "Should I suggest these ideas to Lisa or not. She'll either like them or hate them." Spider-Gal began to think. "She probably call me stupid. Well let's see how smart she is after I turn her into human yo-yo."

Spider-Gal began to think and pictures herself sitting on a building with a webbed up Lisa and uses her like a yo-yo, and Lisa screams every time she goes up and down, as Spider-Gal chuckles as it fades back to reality.

"Hey Spider-Gal!" Spider-Gal looks up and sees a woman on top of a building. Spider-Gal shoots a web line at the building and pulls herself to the building and lands next to the woman.

"Is there anything wrong?" Spider-Gal asked.

"No everything's fine. Do you want to try the Screwball challenge?" The woman asked.

"The what now?" Spider-Gal asked.

"It's this new thing that's trending right now." The woman said.

"Look I stop carjackers, bank robbers, muggers serial killers supervillains. Well that last part I only fought two. I don't do internet challenges." Spider-Gal said.

"Are you sure. It's for charity, we're helping the needy." The woman said.

Spider-Gal sighed after hearing that. "Alright what do you want me to do?" Spider-Gal asked.

"Just scan the barcode on the wall." The woman said as she pointed to a matrix barcode on the wall.

"I didn't noticed that and it's pretty big." Spider-Gal said as she took out her phone and scanned the barcode. "Ok what do I have to do?"

Then her phone rings and Spider-Gal answers it. "And Spider-Gal is in the game! And this livestream is trending!" A woman shouted on the phone and from the tone of her voice she's excited.

"Wait I know that voice. You're that weirdo Screwball!" Spider-Gal said.

"Aw. A local celebrity knows a internet celebrity." Screwball said.

"More like some wannabe internet star that tries too hard and rips people off." Spider-Gal said.

"Hey I take offense to that!" Screwball said. "But I decided to spice things up."

"You want me to do the cinnamon challenge?" Spider-Gal asked.

"No, I have hostage with me." said Screwball.

"Wait what?!" Spider-Gal exclaimed.

"She's stuck in a garage. You better hurry, she got starve, dehydrated or worse." Screwball said. "Better hurry, better head down to the movie theatre, the next barcode is there."

"I gotta hurry!" Spider-Gal said to herself and swung to the barcode.

"Better hurry Spider-Gal." Screwball taunted. "Or else I'll spoil the movie."

Once Spider-Gal reaches the movie theatre and she looks on her left and sees the matrix barcode next to the poster for the Muscle Fish movie. "Right next to a good movie." Spider-Gal said as she takes out her phone and scans the barcode.

Then Spider-Gal's phone rings and she answers it. "Great job, the next barcode is the skatepark. But I found out this week had three box office bombs!" Screwball said.

That's when Spider-Gal's Spidey-sense goes off and noticed that the building across the street, a hooded figure is placing a bomb on the building, two more hooded figures are placing a bomb on two other buildings. "Bombs!" Spider-Gal gasped and web zips her way up the first building. She shoots a web at the bomb and throws it in the air and shoots webs at the bomb to reduce the blast radius.

Spider-Gal went to the other building and threw the 2nd bomb and shoots webs at the bomb before it explodes. Then she proceeds to the final bomb and throws the final bomb and webs the final bomb to reduce the blast radius.

"Luckily I know where the skate park is." Spider-Gal said as she swing towards the skatepark.

Once she reached the skatepark she looks at the pit of the skatepark and sees the barcode. She lands on the ground on her feet as she takes out her photo and scans the barcode. Spider-Gal's phone rang and it was Screwball. "Great job Spider-Gal. You know that old house in the city, that's where the hostage is. But my Entourage wants to meet you." Screwball said as she hung up.

"The old house? The same place I saved my family from those rats." Spider-Gal said as she turned around and sees two thugs and a big brute. Two thugs charged towards Spider-Gal, but Spider-Gal kicks the first one in the gut and punches the second in the head and the two tumbles into the skate pit.

Spider-Gal sees the brute and he snarls and pounds his fist into his palm. Spider-Gal gave the brute a deadpan look on her face underneath the mask that is and kicks the brute in the nuts. The brute drops to his knees and laid on his side groaning in pain. Spider-Gal begins to swing away to the hostage's location.

Spider-Gal is at the old abandoned house and walks up to the door and kicks open the door. She looks around and sees a figure sitting in a chair. "Hey your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Gal is here!" Spider-Gal said.

"Thank you Spider-Gal." The hostage said as she got off her seat and into the light to reveal Screwball with her cellphone recording the web-swinger. "For the views!"

"What the?!" Spider-Gal questioned.

"Now you're trending right now!" Screwball exclaimed.

Sometime later the police showed up and placed Screwball under arrest placing bombs on the buildings. "Oh come on. I was doing it for the fans! You pigs should understand!" Screwball shouted as she was placed in the police car.

Spider-Gal is sitting on a building watching Screwball's arrest. "And her arrest will be trending and her 15 minutes of fame will be over before you're placed in the slammer." Spider-Gal said and then her phone rings. "Hello."

"Sorry I didn't help you out Ronnie Anne. Did I miss anything?" Lisa asked over the phone.

"Well let's just say I was dealing with a former web celebrity." said Spider-Gal.

 **Yeah I know Screwball isn't a major threat. But I wanted to take a break from some major villains. Don't worry we'll be back to a big threat. Next up will be an underrated villain. Please read and review.**


	14. Pest Control part 1

Spider-Gal is swinging through the city on her webs and perches on a water tower. "Nothing screams Friday night, but patrol." Spider-Gal sighed. She looked around the city and found no crime. "I miss Shocker and Rhino." She sighed. "At least I can get some action from those clowns."

Then her Spidey-sense goes off and she looks around. "What is it Spidey-sense?" Spider-Gal wondered as she noticed a store with a broken window. She swings down and lands at a 3 crouch position.

"Ok time to stop this," Spider-Gal looked up and noticed that the sign says Cheese s

hop. "A cheese store robbery? Who would rob a cheese store? A giant rat?" Spider-Gal asked.

Then a humanoid rat figure with brown fur and a pink tail, wearing black torn pants. "I was kidding! There's really a giant rat!" Spider-Gal exclaimed. The giant rat swipes his claws at Spider-Gal, but she dodges the attack.

The giant rat grabs a sack and runs away. Spider-Gal shoots a web line and swings to chase the giant rat. "Seriously first a giant lizard which was my uncle, and a guy in a Rhino suit. What's next a vampire, scorpion and a vulture?" Spider-Gal said.

Spider-Gal is still chasing down the giant rat monster, she evens shoots webs at the monster's feet but she misses. Then she shoot two web lines at the monster's back and used her venom shock to take down the monster. The giant rat drops to the ground, and loses it's grip on the sack.

Spider-Gal walks towards the sack and opens it up, and all she found was wheels of cheese.

"This is just cheese." Spider-Gal said and then her Spidey-sense went off as she turns around and sees that the Giant Rat got back and smacks Spider-Gal to the side hitting a car on impact. "Ow." She gets back up and sees the rat monster getting away. Spider-Gal gets back up and chases after the giant rat.

When she turns left, Spider-Gal look around and she doesn't see the rat monster anywhere. "Where did it go?!" Spider-Gal exclaimed. "The rat either climbed the buildings or went under." Spider-Gal said as she looked at a manhole cover. "Nevermind, I'll let the rat monster enjoy his or her cheese."

Spider-Gal shoots a web line and swings away, but the rat monster lifted the manhole cover and spied on the web swinger. "She's the target that the boss wants? Well Vermin you have a lot of work to do." Vermin said.

In the hangout spot, Ronnie Anne enters the hang out, where Sid is waiting for her while sitting on a beanbag chair while reading a magazine. "So how was patrol?" Sid asked.

"Well there was no crime, until I encountered a giant rat robbing a cheese shop." said Ronnie Anne, Sid dropped her magazine and her eyes widened.

"Wait a giant rat was robbing a cheese shop?" Sid asked. "I would say that's a load of crap, but you have spider powers, so I believe you."

"And my uncle Carlos was a giant lizard." Ronnie Anne pointed out.

"We can ask Dr. Connors if someone was working on rats?" Sid suggested.

"Good idea, I'll call him right now." said Ronnie Anne as she takes out her phone and called Dr. Kurt Connors. "Dr. Connors, it's me Spider-Gal. I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Oh no, you're not, I was doing a crossword puzzle." Dr. Connors said. "I'm guessing this is about the giant rat monster?"

"Yeah, do you know any scientists that worked with rats?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well no, there's no one that I know of that worked with rats." Dr. Connors said.

"Are you sure?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Positive. Anyway I gotta go, have a nice weekend." Dr. Connors said and hung up.

"Well so much for Dr. Connors." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well you have an animal expert in training to help you." Sid smiled.

"Oh yeah I do." Ronnie Anne replied. "What do you know about rats?"

"Let's see they can swim for three days and hold their breath for about 3 minutes. They can squeeze through tight spaces." Sid said.

"Good to know. Tomorrow the both of us are going to trap this rat mouse and hand him over to some eggheads." Ronnie Anne said.

"Like mouse trap?" Sid asked.

"Well without the stuff from the board game. I'll hit the giant rat with a Venom shock on the monster." Ronnie Anne said.

"Good enough, now let's watch That 70's show." Sid said.

The next day, both Ronnie Anne and Sid are in Ronnie Anne's room planning out how to catch the giant rat. "We'll use some cheese as bait and I shock the beast." Ronnie Anne said.

"Sounds like a plan Ronnie Anne." Sid said and then the two hear screaming coming from oustide, so they look out the fire escape and see an pack of rats heading to one direction and Bobby is curbed up in a ball clutching the door handle.

"Is that normal?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No, it's not. But we can go check it out." Sid said as she looked at Ronnie Anne who is fully dressed as Spider-Gal.

"Sorry Sid, I follow the rats, I find the Rat King." Spider-Gal said. "I'll kick the monster's ass and save the city's cheese supply." Spider-Gal shoots a web line and swings to follow the rats.

Sid sighs and decides to go the hang out room and play a video game. "Man, o thought it would be cool having a superhero best friend, but we barely hang out and she spends more time with villains than me!" Sid growled, but it caused her character to die and she throws her controller in anger at a random box knocking it down and the content of the box spilled out.

Sid walked over to the box and puts the stuff back, until something catches her eye, it was a jade amulet of a tiger's face. "Cool, a necklace." Sid smiled.

 **What did Sid found? Will Spider-Gal find Vermin by following the rats? What is Vermin up too? Find out next time.**


	15. Pest Control part 2

Spider-Gal is following the rats throughout the city, until she gets a call. "Hello?" Spider-Gal asked.

"I saw that rat parade on the news, tell me everything." Lisa said.

"Ok, so last night I fought this giant rat monster robbing a cheese store, I chased him and it disappeared." said Spider-Gal. "And these rats are gonna lead me to the rat monster."

"Do you know anything about rats?" Lisa asked.

"Other than they eat garbage and be found in toilets. No." Spider-Gal said.

"Well there's other things you should know about Rats." Lisa stated.

"Not now, I can see the rats entering an open manhole." Spider-Gal said.

"Now it'll be a maze down there. At least you have a trail to follow." Lisa said.

Spider-Gal jumps down the manhole and when she reaches the ground, she gags at the smell of the sewers. "Man it's worse than Carlitos' diaper and Lalo's fart pillow combine!"

"Breathe through your mouth and keep going!" Lisa said.

Spider-Gal is following the rats to their unknown location. "I wouldn't be surprised if I end up in a lair with four mutant turtles eating pizza." Spider-Gal said.

Spider-Gal continued to follow the rats until she reached a Chamber with enough room for all the rats and she sees the stolen cheese from last night. "No turtles, just packs of rats." Spider-Gal said, as she looked around and then she looks down and sees Vermin. She jumps down and glares.

"Spider-Gal?! How did you find me?" Vermin asked as he turned around.

"I followed your rats." Spider-Gal replied.

"In hindsight I should known that would happen." Vermin said.

"I'm gonna stop your evil plan Rat King!" Spider-Gal said heroically.

"Rat King?!" Vermin questioned. "My name is Vermin and my evil plan is to lure you here."

"I'm flattered, but I thought you were going to have your army of rats attack the city?" Spider-Gal asked.

"I'll save that for another time." Vermin whispered to himself. "But no me and my friends and I have this in store."

Spider-Gal looked behind her and sees the rats swarming around themselves forming a giant rat monster. "You gotta be kidding me?" Spider-Gal said with her eyes widened.

The rat monster charges towards Spider-Gal, she shoots her webs upwards pulling her up and avoiding the rat monster's swipe. Then the rat monster threw two rats at the web strings and they chew on the webs, causing her to drop to the ground.

"Ow!" Spider-Gal groaned. She looked up and sees the rat monster coming towards her, but she dodged the rat monster and it falls down and Spider-Gal shoots a web line. "Venom shock!" Then a green electric shock hits the rat monster, causing them to separate and run away.

Then Vermin pounces on Spider-Gal and places his left paw on Spider-Gal's head. "Impressive that you managed to defeated a swarm of rats Spider-Gal." Vermin said. "But now you deal with me!" Vermin then throws Spider-Gal to a wall.

"I doubt with rats before. I can handle one giant rat, that has sharp claws and giant teeth than can chew my arm off." Spider-Gal said to herself. Then Vermin charges towards Spider-Gal, but she jumps out of the way, but then Vermin grabs Spider-Gal with his tail and throws her to the ground.

Spider-Gal gets back up and shoots a web shot at the rat monster's eyes, blinding the monster. Vermin tips the webs off his eyes and sees that Spider-Gal is nowhere to be found, until something or someone hit him in the gut, then he kept getting hits to the guy, back and shin.

"She's invisible." Vermin realized. Then he noticed that some a ripple in a puddle. Vermin grabs the invisible force and Spider-Gal reappears again. "Found you." He said and slammed Spider-Gal to the ground.

"Dang it!" Spider-Gal exclaimed in pain.

"A foolish attempt Spider-Gal. But sadly it was not enough to stop me." Vermin said.

"Oh now you're breaking out the tropes of a evil villain." Spider-Gal said. "Look did you turn yourself into a rat or was it science gone wrong?"

"You really want to know?" Vermin asked.

"On second thought, I'm not interested." Spider-Gal Said.

Then Spider-Gal places her hands on Vermin's arm and gives him a venom shock. Vermin releases his grip on the web swinger and stumbles back from the shock and falls off the bridge. Spider-Gal looks down and sees a lot of water going down a drain.

"That's one big rat problem down." Spider-Gal said as she walked away.

Sid is in her room looking at her new amulet. "Surrender your mysteries to me amulet." Sid said as she looked at the tiger amulet.

"Yo Sid!" Ronnie Anne called out, Sid quickly put the amulet in her pocket just when Ronnie Anne climbed up the fire escape. "Good news the rat monster is gone."

"You killed the Rat King?" Sid questioned.

"Actually his name is Vermin and no he fell down a bridge." Ronnie Anne said. "But I have a feeling I'm gonna see him again."

"Yeah, but Rat King sounded cooler." Sid replied.

"Yeah I know, but I don't name the villains." Ronnie Anne said.

"It would make their choices easier. Just ask Mikey." Sid said.

"Yeah but still I've be ready for Vermin comes back. But I need to add gas mask to my idea book." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah but you need a shower, you smell like a dirty toilet." Sid said.

"Good idea. After that we should go to the arcade." Ronnie Anne suggested as she walks away.

Sid then takes out the tiger amulet and it begins to glow. Sid's eyes flowed as well and she snarls like a tiger. Then the amulet stops glowing and Sid looks around. "Huh, that was weird." Sid said.

Meanwhile in an unknown, the Vermin comes out of the water where he approached a computer screen. "Armin Zola, Baron Zemo I have returned." Vermin said.

A man wearing a purple ski mask with white eyes, a black leather trench, black pants and boots. "Ah welcome Vermin, did you retrieve the blood sample of Spider-Gal?" Baron Zemo asked.

Vermin held up a small vial of Spider-Gal's blood. He than remembers pinning down Spider-Gal down and injects a needle in Spider-Gal's back and it fades back to the present.

"Excellent." A computer screen said with green coding shaped like a face said.

"We can make more clones of Spider-Gal, since our last clone got away." Vermin said.

"We won't make that same mistake again." Baron Zemo said. "Hail Hydra."

 **Sorry for the long wait. Stay tuned for the next episode of Spider-Anne please read and review.**


End file.
